One known freight hauling system uses a barge having a flat deck and standard railroad tracks extending lengthwise of the deck. Rail cars are loaded onto and off of the barge at the origin and destination docks by ramps, usually connected to the stern. Depending on the number of rail cars to be carried, other wheeled or non-wheeled cargo can be placed on the deck.